After dark
by Mavalu
Summary: Es un pequeño drabble situado tras el 4x11. Un relato sexy pero elegante.


**After dark**

by Mavalu

* * *

Este es un pequeño drabble que se sitúa tras el 4x11. Es un pequeño aperitivo para combatir el parón de marzo.

Espero que os guste

* * *

Me desperezo como un gato, estirando mi columna vertebral y noto tirantez en ciertas partes de mi anatomía que ponen de manifiesto el ajetreo nocturno.

De hecho todavía rebotan sus palabras en mi mente:

\- ¿Quieres entrar?

Sonrío complacida al recordar su mirada de satisfacción ante mi respuesta afirmativa.

Me giro sobre mi misma y procedo a un escrutinio exhaustivo de todo lo que la sábana al escurrirse durante la noche ha dejado expuesto, lo cual es bastante. A pesar de la tenue luz que entra por la ventana, su cuerpo resplandece ante mí, relajado pero glorioso. Me incorporo apoyando mi cabeza en la mano y no tengo más remedio que cerrar mi mano derecha para reprimir unas ganas terribles de tocarle y experimentar de nuevo la calidez y suavidad de su piel.

Suspiro resignada y le observo dormir. Tiene el pelo desordenado, un mechón le cae sobre la frente y su pecho sube y baja al respirar acompasadamente. Mi atención se centra en una fina y larga cicatriz que surca la parte inferior del tórax de izquierda a derecha. Parece muy antigua y de corte limpio. Seguramente una herida de espada o un sable. Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras reprimo de nuevo mis ganas de surcarla con el dedo. Me acerco un poco más porque quiero comprobar si el robo y posterior reinserción de su corazón ha causado algún tipo de señal en su pecho pero no encuentro nada. Su piel salpicada de vello oscuro no presenta nada fuera de lo normal y me alegro por ello esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Continúo con el escrutinio y mi mirada se detiene en su estómago, liso, firme y cubierto de un suave y fino vello en forma de flecha que se pierde bajo una sábana colocada de manera casi estratégica. Me ruborizo al pensar en todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y al instante me siento ridícula teniendo en cuenta que se de sobras lo que esconde la fina tela.

El brazo izquierdo descansa sobre su estómago. Reflexiono unos instantes sobre lo que debería haber allí pero lo cierto es que no me importa su ausencia. Le falta una mano y el aspecto de la cicatriz no es repulsivo. Forma parte de él. Él es así. No me planteo más.

Desvío la mirada hacia abajo y esbozo media sonrisa al comprobar que tan solo tiene una de las dos piernas cubiertas por la sábana y su muslo es tan firme como el resto de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste?

Doy un respingo al oír su voz y levanto la mirada absolutamente ruborizada. Está despierto. Me encontraba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que su respiración ya no era acompasada y de que incluso se había movido, deslizando la mano derecha tras su cabeza.

Recupero un poco la compostura y lo miro con solemnidad antes de hablar

\- No pienso pedirte disculpas

\- No esperaba menos de ti, Swan.

\- Bien

\- Bien

Se instala entre nosotros un silencio cómodo en el que nos observamos mutuamente a los ojos. Dulcifica su mirada y me acaricia con su muñón la línea de mentón.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – me pregunta de repente

Levanto las cejas sorprendida y a la vez complacida. No termino de acostumbrarme a su interés por mí. Así que apoyo mi cabeza en el hueco del cuello y suspiro satisfecha. Él automáticamente pasa su brazo derecho por detrás de mi espalda y me acuna hacia su pecho con ternura. Deposita un beso en mi frente y dibuja arabescos en la piel expuesta de mi espalda. Sé que está sonriendo. Aprovecho para deslizar mi dedo por la cicatriz de su tórax y se me antoja larga y muy fina.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Noto su tensión ante mi pregunta pero automáticamente se relaja y continúa acariciándome con suavidad.

\- Heridas de guerra, amor. Las katanas son peligrosas y afiladas. ¡Casi tanto como tu lengua! – añade divertido.

Levanto la cabeza de mi nuevo lugar preferido del mundo y le lanzo una mirada cargada de irritación.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo peligrosa que puedo llegar a ser, pirata.

Me observa muy serio y sin un atisbo de humor ni en su voz ni en su semblante afirma:

\- Lo sé perfectamente, Swan pero te aseguro que merece la pena.

Se me acaba de derretir el corazón.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto incrédula.

Él ladea la cabeza y me observa pensativo antes de hablar.

\- Tú eres mi talón de Aquiles, Emma. Desde que te conocí mi punto de vista sobre todo lo que me rodea cambió. Por supuesto no fue algo radical sino más bien como un viaje progresivo. Desde el principio me fascinó la seguridad en ti misma que mostrabas y la inseguridad e incertidumbre que ocultabas.

Incapaz de mantener su profunda mirada deslizo mi cabeza hasta apoyarla en su pecho. Oigo el latir de su corazón y me centro en el sonido rítmico para reprimir las lágrimas de emoción que pugnan por dejarme en ridículo. Acaricio la cicatriz con el dedo mientras continúa su declaración.

\- Me siento orgulloso de ti, de lo que has conseguido. Y no me refiero a tu magia.

Se me escapa una lágrima que recorre mi mejilla hasta mojar su pecho.

\- Has conseguido ser una hija para tus padres, una madre para Henry y… bueno, una compañera para mí. Te considero mi otra mitad porque tú me completas. Estaba perdido hasta que te conocí. Pero lo más triste de todo es que yo ni siquiera lo sabía. No me malinterpretes, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho pero a veces la vida da un giro inesperado y se pone de tu parte.

Ahora ya no es solo una lágrima sino un mar de ellas lo que trato de controlar sin éxito. Me envuelvo en su calidez y ternura y escondo aún más mi cara en su pecho.

\- No tengas miedo, Swan. Estoy tratando de decirte que te quiero. De hecho, hace tiempo que lo sé pero no estabas preparada para oírlo.

Levanto la cabeza de golpe y le miro aterrorizada

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ahora sí lo estoy?

Me seca las lágrimas con ternura y esboza una cariñosa media sonrisa.

\- Lo estás. – asegura – ha sido un largo viaje para los dos pero ha valido la pena. Ambos nos merecemos ser felices, Emma. ¿No crees?

Parpadeo confusa. Me quiere. Hace tanto tiempo que no me siento querida de verdad que había olvidado lo que significa ser la prioridad de otra persona.

De repente necesito besarlo con urgencia y me acerco con lentitud hasta alcanzar su boca con mis labios, los mordisqueo, los succiono y jugueteo con ellos, me deslizo sensualmente sobre él y le acaricio la mejilla poblada de barba. No se hace de rogar y responde a mis caricias inmediatamente, ladea la cabeza y profundiza el beso, me estrecha entre sus brazos con ardor y noto como el resultado de su excitación presiona contra mi vientre.

Levanto mi cabeza para tomar aliento y emite algo parecido a un gemido de frustración.

\- Tranquilo tigre, necesito respirar

\- Ya respirarás luego

Y me besa de nuevo con más deleite incluso que antes, tan extasiada me tiene que no me doy cuenta que hemos rodado sobre nosotros mismos y ahora él está sobre mí. Se separa un poco, y se apoya sobre los antebrazos para no aplastarme.

\- Eres mía, Swan - sonríe triunfante

Levanto una ceja

\- Que te lo has creído, pirata.

Me da un beso tan apasionado que me incendia el cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

\- Admítelo

Sonrío divertida

\- No

Me da otro beso que me deja medio atontada pero me mantengo en mis trece. Me lo estoy pasando estupendamente y me siento tremendamente excitada. Se abre camino entre mis piernas y le rodeo las caderas con ellas.

\- Admítelo, Swan o tendré que ser muy persuasivo.

Le sostengo la mirada y le saco la lengua.

\- No te tengo miedo

\- Pues deberías tenerlo, amor. Te recuerdo que estás a merced del pirata más temible de los siete mares. Literalmente.

\- Y yo te recuerdo que he domado a la bestia.

Entrecierra los ojos receloso y observo cómo los músculos de su mandíbula se dibujan a través del vello que cubre sus mejillas.

\- No del todo.

\- Eso es lo que tú te crees

Mueve las caderas ligeramente y un placer indescriptible inunda mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente y me dejo llevar.

\- Emma – me besa en cuello – estás loca por mi

Yo solo tengo fuerzas para negar con la cabeza, soy incapaz de expresarme con palabras.

Mueve de nuevo las caderas y me besa con dulzura. Se abre paso dentro de mí y mi conciencia salta por los aires en mil pedazos. Estoy al borde del éxtasis pero aun así me niego a admitir que tiene razón. Solo me quedan fuerzas para aferrarme a su espalda y dejarme llevar pero él no me lo permite y su movimiento acompasado se convierte en una dulce tortura para mi cuerpo y mis sentidos. Me acaricia la mejilla con la punta de la nariz y noto su aliento en mi oreja.

\- De acuerdo – me dice entre susurros – si es eso lo que quieres… pero tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

Y su movimiento cadencioso se trasforma en algo tan salvaje que me lleva al éxtasis más absoluto. Su gemido ahogado retumba en mi cuerpo y a continuación se derrumba sobre mí. Acaricio su espalda húmeda por el sudor y sonrío ante la expresión de amor que acabamos de vivir.

No tengo más remedio que admitir y asumir que le quiero. Y se merece que se lo diga.

\- Killian

\- Mmmmm – gruñe desde algún lugar entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Reprimo una carcajada.

\- Tienes razón

\- Vale…

\- ¿Acabo de admitir que te quiero y esa es tu respuesta? – pregunto contrariada

\- Repítemelo en otro momento en el que no hayamos tenido el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas y puede que te tome en serio, amor.

Le doy un cachete en la cabeza y noto como sonríe sobre mi cuello. Se incorpora con dificultad y se apoya en sus antebrazos. Tiene la mirada soñolienta, el pelo revuelto y está guapísimo.

\- Me quieres

Asiento con la cabeza y me imita.

\- Y yo te quiero a ti

Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Bien. ¿Tienes miedo?

\- Estoy aterrada

\- Yo también.

\- Saldrá bien, ya lo verás. No será fácil pero lo conseguiremos. Juntos.

Le miro directamente a los ojos y le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad.

\- Lo se.

Y le beso con todo el amor que mi corazón.

**FIN**


End file.
